The present invention relates to a device for oil extraction. It is a fully automatic machine for oil extraction that is digitally controlled by computers.
In the oil industry, there is a problem with how to make the machines"" adapt to the change of oil saturation which is the main factor that affects the oil production. If the problem is successfully solved, production will increase. Otherwise it will decrease. Presently, there are nearly 20 oilfields and nearly 100,000 mechanical machines working for oil extraction in the country. Several kinds of energy saving machines have been utilized, but they are still driven by an electrical machine. A speed change of a decelerator drives a beam-pumping unit and a sucker rod pump underground to extract oil. The machines drop behind in technique because of their physical constructions. They consume a great deal of energy. Their efficiency is low and their mechanical loss is very large. As a whole, there are three main problems affecting the traditional machines. First, the beam-pumping unit works in a way to change its motion from a circular motion to a rectilinear motion. When this works, there is a great unbalanced force. Take the size 12 machine as an example. The unbalanced force is 5 tons. A mechanical machine works 6 times per minute and more than 4300 times per 24 hours. During the 24 hour period, a lot of energy is wasted. With the energy, a 5-ton crane can lift 5-ton of goods over 4300 times. Secondly, different oiliness underground causes the changes of the oil gas saturation and the depth of the reservoir. The mechanical machine""s can not adapt to the changes, so the efficiency is only about 20%. Thirdly, the operation of the mechanical machine is not logical in technique, so the real work is only about 30% and the damaging rates of the machines are very high.
This device is invented with the purpose of supplying a fully automatic machine for oil extraction. This is accomplished by the fully automatic control by computers and with a new running mode and a more logical mechanism. The device achieves the goal of reducing the waste of energy and increasing the efficiency of oil extraction.
The fully automatic machine mentioned in the present invention for oil extraction adopts the structure of an axle transmission and a soft belt suspension. An electric motor 17 connects a decelerator 5 with an axle and the decelerator 5 connects a driven hub 7A with an axle in order to drive a transmission belt 10A and 10B. When a driven hub 7B connects the bridle 9, the sucker rod 8 will be connected and then the oil well pump 24 can be driven to work. When the electrical machine rotates in a forward direction, the oil is extracted. When the electrical machine rotates in a reverse direction, it is a return trip. When the driving hub 7A drives the transmission belt 10A and 10B, it also drives the transmission belt 11. The other end of the transmission belt 11 connects the balancer balance weight 12 that works synchronously with the pump 24 in a forward or reverse direction. This fully automatic machine invented for oil extraction consists of a base 1, a bracket 2 and a platform 3. The electric motor 17, the decelerator 5, the driving hub 7A and the driven hub 7B are all fixed on the platform 3. The electric motor 17 and the oil production process controller 20 are connected by the driven masterdrive frequency transformer 18. The electric motor 17 receives the control instructions sent by the programmable controller 20 with the masterdrive frequency transformer 18 that works as a host drive. The oil production process controller 20 receives input from an absolute value coder 16 that provides information on the running state. The oil production process controller 20 collects the information about the position and angle of rotation of the driving hub output axle. The travel detecting and brake part consists of the absolute value coder 16 and a break unit.
In the invention, a central processing unit, an input/output module and a liquid crystal display constitute the oil production process controller 20.
In this fully automatic machine for oil extraction, the oil production process controller 20 and the augmenter coder 15 are connected, and the oil production process controller 20 is also connected with the oil flowmeter 19. In this way, the oil production process controller 20 collects the information about the rotational speed of the converter electrical machine and the oil production of the producing tube respectively. The augmenter coder 15 gets the information about the position, the angle and the rotational speed of the axle of the electric motor 17 directly by measuring. After the programmed control of the oil production process controller 20, the control instructions will be generated. The control instructions can control the commutation of the electric motor 17 and set and adjust its rotational speed.
This fully automatic machine for oil extraction works by balancing the hanger load with gravity directly and by the accurate calculation of the computers. When this machine works, the efficiency can reach over 90%, and over 50% of the electric energy can be saved. This machine uses the combination of a digital vector frequency converter, a augmenter coder and a converter electrical machine as the drive, so that it can complete the soft drive. During the course of running, the machine can adjust its stroke and frequency to make them fit 100 percent to the change of the oiliness, the oil current and the oil-bearing stratum. It can accurately adjust the running speed of the ascending travel or the downgoing travel to fit to the rise of the hanger of the oil-well so that the efficiency of oil extraction will increase. The computer controls the machine, so in the condition of parameter optimization, all the systems in the machine can work continuously and firmly for a long period of time. Under the control of the computer, the operational life span of the machine is effectively extended, the rate of the loss caused by the breakdown of the parts decreases, and the cost of this device is cut down. This invention has the advantages of a large load capacity, manual, automatic, or long-range communication administration, self-diagnosis for breakdown, automatic alarm and so on.
This machine is applicable in deep oil-wells, oil-wells with high moisture content, inspissated oil wells and common oil-wells.